


Point of Divergence：分歧所在

by Maryandmathew



Series: 福华 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M (in alternate reality), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 魔幻现实主义
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>离开婚礼后，Sherlock打开221B的大门却发现迈入了另一个Sherlock的世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point of Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955799) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> Many thanks to suitesamba for writing this exquisite fic and allowing me to translate it (*∩_∩*)′　　
> 
> 我第一次尝试魔幻现实主义呢，昨晚看完一篇棒呆的文后还大哭了一场，不动笔写文我无法入睡啊
> 
> 译者注：[Point of divergence](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Point_of_divergence)，历史学领域的[反事实思维](http://wiki.mbalib.com/zh-tw/Counterfactual_thinking)模式，[（Counterfactual history）](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counterfactual_history)

 有些时候，Sherlock打开221B的门锁推开走进后，他会迈入另外一个Sherlock的世界。

现在就是如此，这已经很多次了，而且每次发生的时候他都会敏感地觉察到，——门厅处弥漫的气息、熟悉地毯的磨损程度、楼梯处灯泡的摇曳光影都会不同，在每次踏上台阶遇见另一个John的时候他都事先知道的。

这些从另一个Sherlock世界偷来的时光都使他回忆和红胡子一起蜷缩在Mycroft床上的那些风雨交加的夜晚，那还是在他六岁的时候。温暖、安心，一切如此和谐美妙。

他归来的时候这一切并没有发生，他以为是另外的Sherlock在他不在的时间里远去了，那个无法说出口的魔咒失效了，那两个221的房客已经转换到另一个时空，永远地找不到了。

当他打开的门的时候已经很晚了，因为已经喝过一两杯香槟的缘故，他并没有注意到地毯，但是当他旋亮灯光的时候却停下了脚步，他嗅到了那丝气息，低下头看着台阶，心脏仿若蹦到喉咙处一般，不敢相信竟然有这般好运。

上帝一定在微笑着，怜悯于他。

今夜，诸多夜晚中的今夜，——再次重现了。

他脱掉礼服、脱掉马甲、摘下领结，将它们挂在衣架上，帽子放在最上方，他的衬衫裤子和皮鞋并没有因为跳舞而不整，他慢慢地登上台阶徐徐开门。

他已经很多次试图融入新的生活却收效甚微，但是当John从椅子上抬起头微笑地看着Sherlock，——从前的John，没有坠落屋顶、没有Mary、也不会有新生儿，也无需宽恕。

“你回来晚了”，John笑着拿起遥控器，把电视静音，再自然不过走近亲吻他。John穿着他的最旧最舒适的裤子和简单的蓝衬衫，他光着脚，而拖鞋就在椅子前面的毯子上，他的眼角有着微微地弧线——笑眯眯地细纹，——那是另一个John不会有的，Sherlock好像被这些细纹催眠了一般，这也是身处另一个世界的证据。

“你浑身烟味”，John把他拉向沙发，并没有因为抽烟而责备他，也不怀疑这个Sherlock有什么不同，他们躺在一起，John紧紧地靠着他，“Mycroft又烦你了吗？”

有时候，Sherlock会好半天才知道John在指什么，不过他很擅长观察细微差别，也可以通过表情找到线索，况且，他已经多年熟知john了，两个世界都是。

“Mycroft总是那么烦人”，他胳膊绕过John把他拉得近些，“今晚你是我的舞伴就好了，肯定有趣得多。”

在他心里，他说的并不是那些虚伪的套话打趣；在他心里、他真正的心里，他刚刚经历婚礼回来。

John笑道，“说得好像你从未逼我参加过哪些似的。”

Sherlock也笑道，“你肯定会讨厌的，有舞会的。”

John摇摇头，“我跳舞那么糟真是抱歉，那你今晚跳华尔兹了吗？”

Sherlock抚摸着John的后颈，指头伸入他的头发，——已经很久，很久，没有这样抚摸John的头发、没有这样和John依偎在一起。“我得不到我想要的舞伴”，他说道。

“真遗憾”，John伸了懒腰，重新看着Sherlock，“要是我们有机会结婚的话，我一定好好学跳舞不让你在我们婚礼上尴尬。”

“你永远不会让我尴尬”，他心里想说的是那我们还等什么？我会教你跳舞的。

但是他不敢，不敢冒险扰乱此刻的静谧，不想冒险在日出黎明前离开这里，不想错过睡在他臂弯里的Iohn。

他知道另一个Sherlock已经走进了他的221B，那里的公寓冰冷安静，John不在那，凌乱的床铺编织着了忧伤和遗憾。

“我们该睡觉了，我们有个新客户要在明早九点来。”

“九点？他们都在想些什么？”Sherlock一边抱怨，一边跟随John走进了卧室。

最长的一次迈入另一个Sherlock的生活足足有四天。

他们的平行世界之间没有什么不同，他们有着同样的朋友、做着同样的事情，同样地讨厌Mycroft，同样地追踪罪犯、John做助理工作Donovan嘲弄他们Lestrade需要他们，Sherlock抱怨来抱怨去乱糟糟的、John的博客，而且Hudson太太“不是”他的女管家。

他现在躺在床上，瘦高的身体偎依着John，第一百次的想要找出两个世界的分歧意义所在。

第一百次的他失败了。

他要为这里的生活改变什么吗？每一分种，每一刻有什么不同吗？

一起坐在沙发上，共享卧室、共享浴缸。

John的套衫整齐地叠放在他抽屉里面。

随心所欲地抚摸John的伤疤，品尝他的唇瓣。

John Watson和他躺在床上，眼角有着笑眯眯的纹路。

有些时候，在他自己的世界里，另一个John会在早上离家上班，而Sherlock在窗帘后端着热气腾腾的茶杯穿着睡衣、目视他远去。从这点来看，这个美好的共同点，另一个世界也是如此，两个世界几乎重叠相交，不会有什么分歧。

他想要永远地留在这。

但是他想到另一个Sherlock，孤零零地呆在221B，John和Mary在同床共枕，John的嘴角挂着担忧而不是眼角溢满微笑。

他会开启哪扇门完全没有预兆、没有规律可循。

他同情自己，再次为居住在那个世界的Sherlock感到怜悯。

有时候，他会想到自己插入钥匙却打不开门，——门锁换了而他被丢在瑟瑟寒风中。

只能站在街上仰视着窗户。

两个世界从未有过交集。

而另一个Sherlock在窗边拿着杯热茶眼里溢满笑容俯视着、怜悯地俯视着。

 

……

 

……

 

谢谢亲爱地sra_danvers 为本文奉献了插图，谢谢Marta and clarice ，把图放在这里我真是既激动又骄傲。  
[配图作者Clarice](http://clarice82.tumblr.com/post/100241855222/johnlock-sketch-commission-point-of-divergence)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结束一天工作后，John回公寓想与Mary共度夜晚的时候却发现住在那里的另外一个家庭，自然而然地，他前往221B求助想知道到底发生了什么。
> 
> 可以把本章看做独立章节，但是它是作为本文的平行片段。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多朋友们都想看本主题更多章节，谢谢你们想看另一个Sherlock陷在真实Sherlock世界里的热情，所以这篇：“我们”的John遇见了另一个Sherlock故事来啦。  
> ——John第一次进入平行世界。
> 
> 本文献给[sra_danvers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers)，她很热情的期望呢，你会得偿所愿哒，不过这篇得先发出来呢

他们的公寓居住着一对印度夫妇和他们的两个孩子。

他返回到人行道上抬头看着熟悉的公寓却住满了不熟悉的人，——他不由自主地恐慌起来。

他深深呼吸平静下来，转身向221B走去。

他敲敲门Hudson闻声开门让他进来，门廊处的灯泡光亮微微闪烁着，他皱皱鼻子，有什么气息似乎不大对。

Hudson因为他不带钥匙责备唠叨起来，John惊讶地张开嘴，——之前关于那把钥匙还发生过好大一番争议呢，就因为Mary的坚持他把钥匙还给了Sherlock，她怎么这么快就给忘了？

他不置一词不想让她知道发生了什么不对——或许是Mycroft的捉弄、喝的咖啡不对什么的，他踏上楼梯想和Sherlock处理这件事。

他还记得[Baskerville](http://www.kanunu8.com/book3/8105/)那件案子。

他告诉自己不想失去Mary，不想另一个家庭鸠占鹊巢、用些新气息、新布置占据他的家，他劝说着自己，就是这样，来此别无他意。

Sherlock正在沙发上睡觉，房间里很整洁，John离开这里后从未见过这般井然有条的景象，他的椅子放在老位置，深蓝色羊毛衫就搭在靠背上，拖鞋也安安静静地就在他面前不远处。

他眨着眼睛四处看看。

还有别处也不一样。

他的马克杯就在烘干机里，《星期日泰晤士报》纵横字谜那页摊在桌上。

他的笔记本就在餐厅桌上，还插着他手机的数据线。

John舔舔嘴唇，困惑得目瞪口呆了。

他走向桌子打开笔记本，输入他的用户名和密码。

电脑解锁了，显示的是他的博客页面。

——他都半年没有更新博客了。

他看着博客上注明是昨天日期，标题《没有锁眼的门事件》。（The Case of the Door with No Keyhole）

昨天John一直工作到五点半，下班后去了健身馆，随后就一直呆在家。

“你还在润色那篇博文吗？”

Sherlock已经醒了，拖鞋啪嗒嗒地走向他，他在John身侧停下来手随意地搭在John的肩膀上，随后亲吻了他的头发、走向卫生间。

John呆呆地盯着电脑直到马桶抽水声响起，刚刚那两下接触——头上和肩膀上，感觉再自然放松不过了，驾轻就熟一般，他回味了两分钟之久，强迫自己深呼吸、深呼气；直到Sherlock在卧室里出声呼唤他。

John站起身来走过过道，在Sherlock开着的卧室门前停下来。

“他们”的卧室。

那里挂着他的衣服杂物，气息和他的一模一样，他的便袍就挂在碗柜门的旁边，挨着Sherlock的。

Sherlock正在换衣服。

“今晚去Angelo吗？”他问道。

John默默地点下头。

他看着Sherlock换衣服、看着他脱下衣服后的苍白皮肤、看着他只穿着蓝色内裤挑选衬衫，选好后一边系着纽扣一边说道Lestrade又有案子给他了，还是桩尚未结案的陈年疑案，也许他应该带上他的枪。

John瞥过卧床，他是睡在右边的，从床头几可以看得出来，——很整洁，没有咖啡杯，没有尼古丁贴片的盒子。

Sherlock走过去打开抽屉。

拉出来后，放在避孕套旁边的是半瓶润滑油，他拿起了那把熟悉的枪。

把它放进口袋里。

如果他嗑药了，他精神挺振奋就让药效发挥作用的，应该带着枪。

但如果他产生幻觉了，也许就不该带枪。

信息，他需要更多的信息。

“你怎么不说话”，Sherlock系着他的皮带，“手术不顺利吗？”

'融入这里吧John’，他对自己说道。

他耸耸肩，“就是累了”，他看着Sherlock、Sherlock也看着他，他强自镇定着不去回避。

他说不出是谁先开始的，不过亲吻Sherlock实在就像打个呵欠一样轻车熟路，如同登陆时输入密码、坐进计程车那般自然不过。胳膊环着他的腰、嘴唇相贴，——这个吻温热、安心又熟悉，没有任何绝望、索取或尴尬，Sherlock的嘴唇慢慢吻向他的带着胡茬的下巴。

“今晚不会让你等太久的，”他笑着说道。

“骗子”，John答道，随后胳膊搂过Sherlock的脖颈拉低Sherlock又一次吻他，深深的渴求的吻，随后把他的脸藏在他肩窝里。

他抑制不住地微微颤栗起来，——所有他那些无法说出口的梦想都成真了，他赶紧止住了这不顾一切就要夺眶而出的泪水。

可是这一切也许会在片刻间终结，药物会过劲、困惑会结束，他也许会在医院里绑在疯子的椅子上；或者他会和Mary睡在一起、他没有221B的钥匙、他的拖鞋会在城另一端的公寓里、他的枪会沉在泰晤士河的河底。

他突然、迫切地希望这一切永远不要来临。

Sherlock从梳妆镜旁拿下钱包，扔了什么给John。

John从空中接过那把钥匙。

“你早上忘拿了”，Sherlock说道。

John把它紧紧握在手心里，这是他的了，又一次是他的了。

他拿出钱包，把他放在老位置的夹层里，它完美地属于空了两年的那个位置，在Sherlock不在的时间里就一直空荡荡的。

Sherlock在他们俩都出去后锁好门，走到街上的时候向John伸出手。

这个世界也许疯狂荒诞，但是不会比他之前那个世界更疯狂。

他牵过Sherlock的手，假装自己就是那个会和Sherlock手拉手走过的贝克街的John，那个有着221B钥匙的、和Sherlock睡在一间卧室里的John。

看起来没人发现他不是那个John。

 

 

 


	3. 摇曳的光影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Mary吵架了，他去221B求安慰，当打开门的时候，灯泡的光影摇曳不停

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是本文第一个小结点哦，——本文现在是长篇了啦原先打算一发完的，谢谢亲们所有棒呆的好点子喽……

不知不觉间数月过去，Sherlock还是老样子住在他自己的伦敦，他自己的221B，每周和John共度晚餐，有时候还有Mary，偶尔的时候他们还一起工作，代价就是进展到下一个案子前要花费更多的时间。

John不再拥有221B的钥匙，他把钥匙送了回去。

John那把枪也不要了，他给扔了。

Mary流产后已经过去一年，并没有再怀孕。

John不再成天只顾着工作。

Sherlock又开始抽烟了。

在过去的六个月里John有3次发现自己身处另一个伦敦、遇见另一个Sherlock，每次他都会发现那对印度夫妇出现在自己的公寓里，然后他会毫无迟疑地直接迈步走向221B，如此如释重负，如此不敢奢望的梦般幻境，泪水不由盈满他的双眼。

今天，他提早下班后就直接走向了221B，——他和Mary吵架了还没想好该如何面对她。

当他踏进门内的时候发现灯泡的光影摇曳闪烁不停，他抬头盯着灯泡，——光影又又闪烁着。

当他拾阶而上的时候心仿佛都提到了嗓子眼，他慢慢地上着台阶，深深呼吸做好心理准备开门去见另一个Sherlock。

这个Sherlock正在上气不接下气地粗喘着，还盯着窗边。

“John！”，他眼睛瞥向窗户又看回John，他惊魂未定般颤栗不已，“真抱歉，……我刚回来，一直在找你，……我没看见你进来。”

John不安地吞咽下口水，他没有什么好解释也不知如何开口，他盯着Sherlock，这个Sherlock，他完全可以这样做，因为这个Sherlock是他的。

“有什么不对吗？”John问道，虽然他讨厌这样发问，他不想让Sherlock静距离地观察他，怕他发现什么端倪。

“没，没有”，Sherl看起来很是迟疑犹豫，不过还是坚定地摇了摇头，“我很想念你，当我回来、回家的时候，却发现你不在。”

“我现在回来了呀”，John回答，心虚地一笑。

“谢天谢地是啊”，Sherlock说道，他快步走向John，John也是，他们相遇在房间中央更靠近门而不是窗户的位置。

Sherlock把他拥入怀中随后深深亲吻，他胳膊环着John搂紧他的后背和肩膀，感受着他真切的血肉之躯，Sherlock的手指有些不顾一切地绝望般的抓着他，John不由得有些费解。

可能他们刚刚争吵了？John想到，也许是二人中哪个做错了事情需要原谅。

John抬起手拂过Sherlock的后脖颈，手指插入他的卷发之中抚摸他的脸颊，勾下他的头亲吻。

这并不是一个欢迎回家的亲吻，并不是以前那般温柔地唇齿相依，——Sherlock沉溺贪婪不已，而John甘之如饴·。

他们随后双双倒在床上，手忙脚乱地撕扯着对方的衣服，为心照不宣的欲望渴求意乱神迷。

这次很快，又很猛烈，John不禁在想也许他们很久没做过了，他们都粗喘不已，浑身汗水淋漓筋疲力尽。

“天啊我真爱你”，John吻落在Sherlock肩膀上。

Sherlock的手扶在John的脑侧，勾画着他的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴角，随后直直凝视着John。

他眨了眨眼。

他盯着John的眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛。

他抬起手食指尖拂过John的眼角，慢慢深入他的发际线

那里并没有笑眯眯的纹路。

Sherlock抬起眼角掠过John，来回扫视着房间。

宛如突然坠入冰窟般，John看着眼前Sherlock的房间， _ **Sherlock**_ 的房间，一张床头柜，一件睡袍。

他们目光相遇，一切昭然若揭，他们都知道了，他们俩人都错了。

他的心仿若由嗓子眼坠落到脚底处般浑身冰凉，他快速地翻身下床逃离Sherlock，想要下地隔开床站着。

Sherlock却不肯妥协，他抓着John的手腕。

“多久了？John。”

John盯着他再无一丝闪避，紧握着他手腕的手力量无比坚定，他脉搏加速心跳也突突地。

Sherlock蛮横地吻过John的脖颈、他的耳后。

“多久了？告诉我多久，多少次？”

“三次，还有三次，就三次。”

这简直疯了，他与Sherlock脸颊相依，颤抖着舔舐过他的喉结轻轻噬咬着，他后仰起头让Sherlock的吻贴在他的脖颈流连下胸膛，他们又再次紧紧依偎，不去管什么别人，而这次，这次，真是完全彻底的不同往昔了。

John躲过Sherlock的手翻身骑在他身上。

他们真是疯了，他们在床上翻滚四肢交缠、巫山云雨，他们亲吻……呜咽……喘息。

这就是解脱吧，没顶而来的心无旁骛，解脱所有羁绊，自由终将登顶获胜，无形的壁垒已然塌陷，再无是借来的时光、再无是偷来的夜晚。

这就是Sherlock，解决疑案家住221B的Sherlock，那个梦境中充斥着诸多疑问可能的Sherlock，那个抽烟总是渴望用烟草麻醉弥补空虚的Sherlock。

这就是John，那个做着代理医师工作，与Mary缔结婚约的John，那个看电视不再骑自行车上班的John，那个脚步微跛的一回家就要去和Sherlock破案，让Mary无可奈何得咬唇的John。

眼角没有笑眯眯纹路的John。

手枪沉没在泰晤士河底的John。

这是他们的221B，门厅的灯泡只是今天偶然光影摇曳而已。

一个小时过去，他们仍然赖在床上抱在一起，John拂过Sherlock的每一寸皮肤、夺取他的每一丝呼吸，而且也有了那个John眼角边让Sherlock喜爱不已的笑眯眯纹路。

所以当Sherlock起床说要去换灯泡的时候，John也起身同去。

他不会心存侥幸。

他们终于离开了公寓，终于，已经是夜色降临时候了，他们一同走向John的公寓，打算和Mary谈谈，——一起谈谈。

跨进门内的时候气息却是不大对，John看看Sherlock有些恐慌起来，两步做一步急踏而上。

Mary不在那儿。

他们公寓里居住的是另一户家庭。

带着两个小孩的印度家庭。

John的垂头倚在门框任由泪水滴落……

 

 


	4. 薄纱之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12年过去，看起来John和Sherlock已经习以为常于光影闪烁的221B了。

不经意间十数年过去。

时光荏苒，岁月如梭，Sherlock和John过着另一个Sherlock和John的生活，已经对光影闪烁的灯泡视若无睹，地毯上不同的纹样、门厅里那丝不寻常的气息都日渐平常。

他们在一起，很快乐的在一起，他们共享卧床、公寓，共同生活，Sherlock解决迷案，对恶作剧乐此不疲，John的博客也经营的愈发热火朝天。

Sherlock的鬓角已出现斑驳白发。

Mary嫁给以为比她年轻十岁的病理学家，他们有个女儿，这一家三口也是其乐融融，温馨不亚于Sherlock和John那对。

Hudson太太的侄女搬进了221C，她和姑姑一样也是十分喜欢Sherlock和John，而且她，——也不是他俩的管家。

Mycroft被检查出肺癌，已经手术过放射治疗慢慢康复着。

Sherlock戒烟了。

Lestrade已经是总警司的候选人。

那个印度家庭已经从Mary和John的那间公寓里搬走了，一个盲人和他未成年儿子住了进来。

Mary再未曾露面。

他们已然习惯这一切，还过的津津有味，也许他们该忘怀过去，可他们从未忘记。

他们不曾忘记平行世界的那一边，那边门后的世界、那边登上台阶后冰冷黯淡的221B，只需通过一楼那间狭小却又舒适还带这个可做婴儿房的次卧公寓房间就可到达。

那种生活，他们想象过，也曾在午夜梦萦之际讨论过；如果还存在的话，应该是住着另一个Sherlock、另一个John，就在层薄薄面纱掩映之后。那是在灯火熄灭，当夜色溟濛了他们的音容笑貌，却依然卧在对方温暖臂弯时候。

不过当他们俩遇到另一个世界的自己怎么办，一个娶了Mary Morstan，一个独居221B抽烟喝酒、放浪形骸自我放逐；活在可卡因、尼古丁贴片，苏格兰威士忌和上膛手枪之中。

不过这从未发生，而且他们也学着不每日心忧惧怕，只能感谢多年前上天赐予他们这个机会，能够发现对方，住在灯影闪烁的另一个世界。

 不过偏偏造化弄人，那天Sherlock被Molly逼着回家照顾经历场急性阑尾炎手术后麻醉效果尚未褪去的John，但他进门的时候却发现认不出221B了。

他可没见过这般混乱场景。

他知道并不是因为被入室抢劫才乱七八糟的样子。

这就是场不同寻常的灾难。

他嘴唇紧抿成线，不住咬着下唇。

公寓很安静，他形只影单。

不过厨房里有些盘子，桌上还有脏碗，一盘干硬的烤面包，还有衣服，除了他还有别人的衣服胡乱搭在椅子上。

他曾想过这或许不是他的公寓，不过看着壁炉架上的头骨，桌上的显微镜，却是自己的。

壁炉架上镜前的相片也都是自己的。

John和Mary，John和Mary还有个婴儿，John、Mary、Sherlock三人，John和Sherlock都穿西装打领带，胳膊环绕着对方，他们仨人还带着个十岁左右的小男孩，小男孩一看就是John的儿子，Sherlock的心几乎漏跳了一拍，他拿起相片满意地凝视着。

他扫眼看向起居室，全是些教材书籍，一套西装和领带，他的小提琴也还在老位置，John的便鞋还有一双小码鞋，既不是他的也不是John的。

他打开卧室的房门，都是些他和John的衣服。

没有Mary存在的迹象。

他却如遭雷击，恍若晴天霹雳，他无法相信眼前的一切，更无法理解，这不是真的，于他而言不是真的。

他快速地逃离公寓，虽然脚步轻稳，而且心里热切希望那扇门会为他打开引入他的伦敦、他的贝克街、还住在医院，九死一生后正慢慢恢复的John。

他怎么就看不到这一切？

多年前来到这里的John和Sherlock会再次携手来到这里，会再次找到对方，再不让Mary分开彼此。

那个Mary毫无疑问的已经怀孕了，在他们初来这里的时候。

但是他知道穿梭于平行世界已经不是什么奇闻怪谈，也知道无法虚构身份。

他的John是个父亲，但他的John还不知道自己有个儿子。

John的儿子，John的儿子啊。

 

 

 

（译者注：善良的亲请点右侧的kudos❤好不好，你们的鼓励就是我的动力呦~~么么哒

有任何错误欢迎提醒谢谢~~~


	5. 计程车里的女人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock回到了自己的现实生活，在和John共度十二年后的某天他走出221B，叫了辆计程车，但是完全没有预料到车上走下的人。

那辆Sherlock叫来的计程车已经停在221B的门口，里面还载着客。

当看到Mary Morstan从车上走下的时候，Sherlock震惊得倒退了几步，她发色更深，还蓄得长了，眼镜戴在头顶，箭步上前一下子就扑在他怀里。

出租车司机把个蓝绿色相间的行李箱放在路边，Sherlock瞄了眼行李签，PRG，那么是布拉格了，她从布拉格来，司机咳嗽了声，Sherlock仍旧只好尴尬地一只胳膊揽着Mary，后者仍旧紧紧贴在他身上，伸手掏出钱包付了车费。

他有十多年未曾见到Mary Morstan了。

“John的上条短信说他叫你回家去打个盹”，她顿了顿又说道，“他说Liam已经出了手术室近况也还好。”

“他还好，很好，一切都还好”，这话说得轻巧，几个字而已，让她安心没什么不好。

Liam，那个男孩，她的儿子，John的儿子，Liam。

“那么他还好，真的吗，我还以为，——我在那看见你的时候，我还以为你是着急赶回医院去呢”。

“他很好”，Sherlock说得，希望自己字字是实，“他还在休息，见到你一定会高兴的”。

“那你跟我一切去吗？”终于她松开了他拉着箱子走向门口，“我昨晚就急着想来，可却一直处在待命状态”，他转过身来看着他，研究着他的脸色，微微一笑可却是满面疲惫憔悴之态，“谢谢你一直都在这，Sherlock，John说你帮了大忙而且还一点儿都不烦人”。

他意识到自己在微笑，John，他的John，这可真是他的口气。

她踮起脚摸向他的脸，手背轻抚着他的面颊，他想要避开却只是微微一笑，她也回以一笑，有点分心，仿佛看的不是他。

这个他不熟识的Mary，是个忧心忡忡的母亲，因为舟马劳顿而筋疲力尽。

他们把行李箱拉进去，她就急忙忙进了卧室一头扎进卫生间，她在浴室的时候他就一直凝视着壁炉架上的照片，一遍又一遍寻找着有没有女人曾居住于此的痕迹，随后看了眼他旅行包上的标签才醒悟过来。

她不是去布拉格游玩，她是住在布拉格。

他们走了出去，叫了辆出租车。

他闭眼假寐，一路无言。

她的手抚上他摊开放在腿上的手，拇指在他掌心跳跃，轻触他的指节，无所事事又心烦意乱，好像这样做已经司空见惯，做过成百上千次了。

她叹气，倚上他肩膀。

“阑尾切除手术，有生命危险，他一定很害怕吧”。

“他有John呢”，Sherlock说道，“他有爸爸在呢”。

爸爸这个称谓，如鲠在喉。

“看你说的”，Mary说道，手握紧了他的笑道，“他有两个爸爸呢，我想John一定把工作抛在一边，和你轮班在医院照料”。

“嘿！”他叫道，但仅仅是个薄弱的抗议，他想挪开她的手，挪开靠在他肩膀上的她的脑袋，他深深呼吸、闭上眼睛。

“Sherlock”，她说道，“我们都了解你”。

她咯咯笑着，笑声对于她五十多的年纪而言未免太嫩了。

Mary Morstan有个叫Liam的11岁儿子，和另一个Sherlock、另一个John生活在一起，Mary Morstan住在布拉格，飞回来因为儿子生病刚刚做完手术，她和Sherlock坐在一辆出租车里赶往医院，她抓着他的手，倚靠着他的肩膀。

“Sherlock？”

她声音有些颤抖，他转过头来疑惑地看着她。

她吻了他，嘴唇柔软，又饱满温暖。

她唱起来像酒，有股世俗之气。

“谢谢你”，她低语道，“只要John在你从不让我这么做”。

“情况特殊”，他定定神，不想让自己张口结舌，“可别习惯了”。

她微笑，又叹口气倚回他的肩膀。

而他如在炼狱。

十分钟后，他们走进医院病房，Mary立刻冲向John，而John隔着她的肩膀冲着Sherlock微笑，Sherlock也回笑，随后看向床上躺着的那个瘦小的脸色苍白，眨巴着眼睛的男孩。

他也微笑，看起来很累、很痛。

“嗨，爸爸”，他说道。

这个男孩有着John的眼睛和嘴巴，在Sherlock看来，就是John的翻版。

爸爸。

Sherlock也微笑看着男孩，眼中饱含温暖，眼角有着微眯的纹路。

等Mary进来，爱抚亲吻她的孩子，John再次与Sherlock对视。

他们对视着彼此，Sherlock试图挤出个笑容。

John脸色的血色渐渐散去，他向前走了一步，瞥了眼Liam，又看回Sherlock。

他告诉Mary，“出去喝咖啡，一起吧Sherlock，看起来你也得喝上点”。

随着John走出房门的时候Sherlock的心都仿佛提到了嗓子眼。

……

……

……


End file.
